


First Impressions

by PaxieAmor



Series: Avengelock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: AvengeLock, Gen, It's also Kay's fault too, This is still Marty's fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-10
Updated: 2012-03-10
Packaged: 2017-11-01 18:36:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/359978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaxieAmor/pseuds/PaxieAmor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First impressions are always the most lasting...</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Again, this one can be blamed on Marty, but it really needs to be blamed on my BFF, Kay. She gave me the prompt for this, which was "Sherlock meets Darcy. He might get tazed."

“What the hell did you do?!”

“He was freakin’ me out!”

“You can’t use that as an excuse to taze _everyone_!”

Sherlock Holmes groaned slightly from his place on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Bits of pieces of the past few minutes came back to his mind; he had seen a young lady in the laboratory and started asking her questions. He couldn’t remember what the questions were at the moment, but he was certain they were important.

“He was babbling on about fingerprints!” he heard the young lady say. “Whether Bruce’s changed when he Hulked out or not and if it was scientifically possible and I said I’d only seen him Hulked out once and then he said something about humans only remembering a small percentage of stuff they see and he grabbed my shoulders...”

“And you tased him,” a man’s voice replied. It was calm, mostly monotone but even in his dazed state, Sherlock was able to detect a hint of amusement. No one else would have been able to, of course, but Sherlock did. “Darcy, I swear…”

“He was freaking me out, Coulson!” she insisted again.

“Uh-oh,” said a third, also familiar voice; Stark, he believed. “Sherlock scare Darcy?”

“I did not know she was armed.” It’s not the most intelligent thing Sherlock has ever said to anyone, but it doesn’t make it any less true.

“So you would have scared her even if she wasn’t armed?” Stark moved into Sherlock’s field of vision and offered him a hand; normally Sherlock would have blown him off and got up himself (or just laid there until a better solution presented itself), but he honestly was trying to be less of a ‘dick’, as John had put it. Especially since John wasn’t here to explain away his actions.

“The scare was unintentional,” Sherlock replied. It was as close as they were going to get to an apology from him and they all seemed to know it.

Mostly because Darcy tased him again; working here was going to be problematic.


End file.
